


A Night In The Stars Neither Of Us Will Ever Forget

by cruciomysoul



Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gotham Academy, Prom Night, Secret Identity Revealed, Some Swearing, traught - Freeform, traught academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traught Academy >> Day 03; Extracurriculars.</p><p>Summary: Artemis is pretty sure she's going to kill Robin after this mission. Or maybe Dick Grayson. Whichever brat she finds first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In The Stars Neither Of Us Will Ever Forget

"GRAYSON!" Artemis yelled, her bare feet padding across the polished floor of Gotham Academy's halls. She had ditched her shoes long ago, and her hair was now tumbling out of it's pin.

She heard his cackle - the one that always sounded when he'd bested an enemy, confused an opponent, hacked _something_ \- and Artemis was pretty livid.  
She took the stairs leading up to the roof two at a time, not caring in the least if anyone below could see up her dress.

The steel door had graciously been left open, which saved her the trouble of having to shove it and cause a ruckus. Not that she wasn't already of course.

You see, when Artemis Crock told the Boy Wonder that she wanted a prom night to remember, she _did not_ in any way, shape or form mean she wished to spend it chasing after amateur thugs across the skyline of Gotham.

No. Just _no._

Firing arrow after arrow into the darkening sky, her head kept travelling to the clock tower, glowing in the night.

She was already a whole twelve minutes late. Grayson was going to be so angry; she could just imagine it.

No, actually - he'd be disappointed, not angry, and that would make her feel a whole lot worse. 

_Damn it._ "Do you have them? Are we done?" Artemis called out to the shadow before her, her grip on her bow slacking a bit. Robin's cape was blowing out behind him, despite the little wind present.

"We're done." He chirped - literally, chirped - back to her, and even she could see the shit eating grin on his face. "Thanks, Arty." He cooed,

"Yeah. Whatever." Putting her bow away, Artemis made a bee-line for her home. She needed a shower, to blow dry her hair, to pin it up, to put on her make-up, get into her dress- oh, _hell._

She was never going to get there.

She did, though, by some miracle - probably due to the fact that _Jade_ was waiting for her at her house, and her mother ushered her into the shower while those two prepared her make-up and dress and everything else, and she was only a whopping 53 minutes late.

Not bad, Brook and Nguyen, not bad at all.

She'd found Grayson waiting outside of the entrance, impatiently checking his watch. When he saw her, his face lit up instantly, his eyes appraising her.

"You scrub up well," He said, offering an arm to her - one she gladly hooked her arm through.

"You're not so bad yourself," She retaliated, giving his finely tailored suit a side look. "Sorry," She added, sincere as she could be, "I didn't mean to be so late. Dress trouble."

"Don't sweat it," Dick waved her off, "You're here now. That's all that matters."

They didn't feel like dancing straight away, so they simply took a seat with some punch in those little paper cups.

Artemis could feel other people's eyes on her, and she was trying really not to glare at them, but she really couldn't help it.

"What's their problem?" She snapped, giving one girl who looked positively green with jealousy a fierce glare.

"It's me," Dick laughed, "I'm incredibly famous."

"Really," Artemis said dryly, turning back to face her date. "I never noticed." She rolled her eyes at his grin, and then shoved him when he started cackling.

Wait- cackling?

That brought her to a full on halt.

Richard Grayson didn't cackle. Richard Grayson had a loud laugh that kind of (though she would never admit it) sounded like wind chimes and was incredibly sexy.

 _Robin_ cackled.

And Robin- was also from Gotham. Also, most likely, attended her school. Also had the fancy gadgets that could only be afforded by a guy with a huge budget - _a guy like Bruce Wayne, adopted father of Richard Grayson, who was, in fact, Artemis was sure, Robin the Boy Wonder._

Artemis's eyes went wide. Her mouth didn't shut completely.

She blinked, and then she growled. "You. Little. _Shit."_

And then Robin-Richard- _Dick_ was off, scurrying through the crowd with the kind of grace that only an acrobat would have.

Artemis followed suit, taking her shoes off halfway and using them as projectile to throw at him.

 _That_ was how she found herself out in the cold air of Gotham at night, stood facing Richard Grayson - _her boyfriend, her date, her team mate,_ on the roof of the academy.

She stalked forward, until she was right up in his grinning little face, her eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

Richard ducked, still grinning, and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the edge before she could object.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" He said, motioning to the stars above and the city lights below.

Artemis couldn't deny it's beauty. She didn't say anything about it, though, instead choosing her words not so carefully: "You're Robin. Bruce Wayne is Batman. Wally _knew,_ didn't he?"

She felt Dick's hand stiffen inside her's, before she heard a tiny little sigh.

"Are you angry?" His voice sounded incredibly small, not what she was used to from either of them - Dick or Robin.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She pursed her lips, pulling him to face her.

"Would you have found it awkward if I did?" Dick's head is to the side, and its clear he's thinking something through.

"Is that why you saved me so many times - in the library, when I almost drowned?" She can't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, she had been used. But for what, she couldn't tell.

Dick actually looked as though he'd been slapped in the face. "Do you really think the only reason I saved you was because you're my girlfriend?"

"That was a stupid thought, wasn't it?" They're doing it again - you see, they have this thing, this game.

Where they ask questions, and answer with another question.

Dick had found it was the easiest way that he could teach her advanced Math. He'd ask her what the formula was, and she'd answer with the formula changed and rephrased as a question so she could understand what he was trying to ask her to do-

It made sense to them. And it worked, so they'd used it in other subjects and in conversations, when there was a point they were trying to get across.

It was fun, and despite the ire still bubbling away in her chest, Artemis couldn't help but smile, and then laugh, and then shake her head at him.

Because she was dating Dick Grayson, the Prince of Gotham, the Boy Wonder - and she loved it.

And she'd chase thugs with him across Gotham any night, if it meant she could sit and cuddle and star gaze with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a prom, so I don't know if this is accurate or not. (Probably isn't) and I think this fits the prompt - thug chasing is an extracurricular, yes?


End file.
